


Once Upon A Time smut

by LauraRoseMalfoy



Series: The Villains We Face [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoseMalfoy/pseuds/LauraRoseMalfoy
Summary: A series of one smutty one shots





	

**Author's Note:**

> Snow discovers edging and decides that David would enjoy it...

David lifted Snow and trapped her between him and the wall. He kissed her, starting from her mouth and leading down past her neck and to her bare nipples as she moaned at the feeling. He continued until she began to push him away, “No… not like this… I have an idea” she stammered out.

David grinned at her, Snow’s ideas were always fun. She walked him into the living room, where a dining chair was sat in the middle of the room, with pieces of rope hanging off of it. He turned to her in question, but she simply said “Strip.” 

He did what he was told.

Snow sat him in the chair and tied his feet to the legs of the chair and his hands together behind the back of the chair. He had no idea what she was going to do to him and the thought of being at her complete mercy made him hard. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

She grinned wickedly and knelt down in front of him, and her fingers ghosted across his length. He let out a shaky moan, and closed his eyes as she began to pump, softly at first, but then tighter and harder and tighter and harder. “Snow… ughh… I’m gunna…” and then suddenly her hand was gone. His hips bucked upwards, trying to find something, anything, to give him that last bit of friction that he needed. He whimpered as his orgasm ebbed away.

Just as he started coming to his senses, and was about to ask Snow what the hell she was doing, her hand was back on him, and he moaned as his orgasm began to build again. The friction was amazing, and soon he was back at the edge, he panted and moaned at the tightness in his stomach, and just as he was about to cum, it went. His hips shot upwards again, trying to find the hand that had had him so close. He whined at the loss of contact, and the loss of his orgasm.

He didn’t have time to fully calm down before her hand was back, and pumping harder than before. He mumbled incoherently, getting louder and louder, his orgasm getting closer and closer, his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth was open in a silent shout and then… nothing. Her hand was gone and his hips were left bucking uselessly. “Snow… Snow please… please” He whimpered and begged, desperate for release.

Her hand was back quickly and was pumping fast and hard, his orgasm building quickly and his moans getting louder, he began to see stars, he’d never felt pleasure like it, and he came with a shout, white cum spraying all over his stomach, he panted as he came down from his high, and he finally opened his eyes. She had a drip of his cum on her cheek, and after she’d untied his hands, he wiped it off with his thumb and held it to her mouth where she licked it off.  
“Well?” she asked.

He looked at her “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

She shrugged. “I try.”

He just looked at her, “What the hell was that though?”

She laughed. “It’s called edging. I brought you to the edge of your orgasm over and over, it’s supposed to make the final thing feel even better.”

He laughed, still panting. “It worked.”


End file.
